Dreaming
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: After Kyoko wakes up distraught from a strange dream, Ren has an interesting way of getting her to talk. Rated M for Lemony Goodness. KyoXRen/ brief SetsuXCain


Kyoko moaned his name as his tongue ran down her stomach. "Ren..."

His lips met hers in a heated exchange, his hand snaking its way into her shorts, "Kyoko..."

Her back arched as the hand slipped into her panties. "Oh God... Ren..."

He grinned against her lips, sliding her shorts and panties down her legs and onto the floor. "I'm going to give you so much more pleasure, Kyoko. I'm going to make you feel so good..."

Ren locked eyes with her and trailed kisses down her body, stopping above her hips. He ran his tongue across his lips, watching her shudder in anticipation. Her breath hitched as he placed a leg on each shoulder and kissed the inside of her thigh. Her eyes rolled as his tongue entered her.

"Ren!"

Her hands wove themselves into his hair and she instinctively began grinding her hips forward. He was driving her crazy and she could feel herself letting go, letting out a scream. "Corn!"

Her eyes shot open and she leapt off of the bed, landing on the floor in an ungraceful heap of limbs. Regaining her composure in a few deep breaths, she groaned into her palm. "What the hell was that..."

She could feel the heat between her legs and she squirmed uncomfortably. This was the third dream this week. She whispered to herself, "Damnit Kyoko, get it together..."

The sound of sheets rustling brought her out of her stupor. No! She wasn't ready! Not yet! Setsu is still so far away!

A sleepy voice called. "Setsu?"

She didn't respond.

"Setsuka? Where'd you go?"

The large male relaxed as he saw her on the floor. "Oh... There you are. Don't scare me like that." He noticed her flushed face. "What's wrong? You're not in character, Kyoko."

She stood in place, turning to walk towards the bathroom. "It... it's nothing, Tsuruga-san."

He grasped her wrist and held her in place. "Kyoko, the look on your face says otherwise. What is it? You can tell me."

"N-No. It's nothing, really."

The grip on her wrist tightened. "Kyoko, you can trust me."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair._ 'Yeah, right. What am I supposed to say? "Tsuruga-san, I've been having a series of dreams where we're having sex!" I can totally say that out loud. I even called him Corn! What the hell does my fairy prince have to do with this sadistic, teasing sempai?'_

The call of her name in a softer tone jolted her back to her senses. "Kyoko?"

She turned away from him. "I... I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san."

He tugged her arm, catching her off balance and leaving her sitting between his stretched legs. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't help a woman with her problems? However, if I am to help you, you need to tell me what's troubling you."

She groaned. "Sempai, it's someth-"

He cut her off. "Ren."

"R-Ren... I... It's..."

His long arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. "It's what?"

Her breath hitched as she felt hot air on the side of her neck. "It's embarrassing."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "If it's a fairy tale dream, I already know about your obsession."

"It's not that..."

"Hm? But you called out Corn's name."

Her cheeks flushed. "I... I did?"

"Yes."

Her mind raced. 'Oh God... What else did I say then?!'

"Did... Did I say anything else?"

"Kyoko, who was your dream about?" He took note that she made no comment on his wording.

"Um...Um... N-No one in perticular."

Lies.

"It was just a normal dream."

More lies.

"Really? So you're telling me," His tone dropped and a smirk graced his lips. "That sexual fantasies are the norm for you, Kyoko?"

She gulped. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about Tsuruga-san."

"Ren."

"Um, Ren."

"Don't toy with me, Kyoko. You writhing around and moaning in your sleep didn't escape me. We are in the same bed, after all."

She panicked. "I-It was a nightmare!"

"Nightmares don't have you moan in pleasure."

"P-Please let me go Ren, I need to go to the bathroom."

His mouth trailed her neck and a gasp left her lips. "You can't escape... Actually, I don't think you want to escape."

"You're terrible, Tsuruga-san."

He heard no malice in her voice, taking the time to suck a bit of her skin into his mouth. A low moan fell from her lips, pushing her back against his chest and tilting her neck, allowing him more access.

"Still want to escape to the bathroom?"

"I... I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"Wh-Why?"

He trailed his lips across her jawline. "Because I want to ravage you more than anything... And knowing that you dream about me..." He drew in a sharp breath. "It drives me insane."

She breathed out his name. "Ren..."

"What was I doing to you?"

"Lots of things..."

Ren grinned. "Tell me."

Kyoko stammered as her face flushed crimson. "N-No way!"

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me at least one thing."

"You promise to let me go?"

The man nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You... You kissed me."

He blew a puff of air towards her cheek, "Tell me something else."

"F-Fine. Um... You touched me."

He pouted like a child. "Lame. Another."

"What do you want to know, pervert?! I already told you two things!"

His eyes flashed to the Emperor's, "Risqué, Kyoko. Risqué. Forbidden. Naughty." He grinned. "Things you wouldn't even tell Kotonami-san."

A shiver ran down her spine reminiscing about the details of her dream and she subconsciously shifted her weight in his lap. "Things I wouldn't tell Moko-san?" She licked her lips. "She doesn't know about my dreams... At least, not these."

"So I would be the first?"

The girl in his lap nodded. "You swear you'll let me go if I say something... perverted that you did?"

"Mmhm."

She drew in a deep breath and grinned. Her release from the tyrant was almost at hand. "You touched me."

"You already said that."

She shook her head and slid her hand to her thigh, "You touched me there..."

His hand followed hers, brushing it and finally resting on top of it. "Where?"

"Don't make me say it..."

He ran his hand along her thigh, glad that she sat cross-legged in his lap, giving him easier access to the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitched as his hand inched up the inside of her leg. "You don't have to say anything."

His hand reached the hem of her short sleep shorts and she hissed, holding back a moan. "Ren..."

His lips brushed against the back of her neck, "I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't... Please... Ren..."

The hand still around her waist rose to tilt her mouth to his while his other hand slid to rest above her shorts, holding its place over her core and pressing lightly. She moaned into his kiss, parting her lips to allow his tongue to meet hers. He slipped his hand into her waistband, running his fingers over her damp panties. "That must've been some dream."

She blushed and shifted her eyes away from his. "It was..."

"I guess I have a lot to live up to then." His hand dove into her panties, palm brushing over her short tuft of curls and fingers running around her entrance.

"Please..." She breathed, begging him to do more.

He breathed in her ear. "Shh... Relax... Let me make you come..."

A single finger slipped inside, exploring the tight muscle around it and shallowly easing in and out. He watched her eyes close and her back arch. He pushed a bit deeper once he felt her relax, earning a moan from her lips. "Ren!"

He chuckled at his name, removing his finger and rubbing her bundle of nerves. She rewarded him with louder moan, snaking an arm around his neck and grabbing his arm with the other, keeping it still so she could grind her hips up into his hand.

She elicited a low moan from his body as her fingers wove into his hair, his free hand slipping under her borrowed, black t-shirt to grab a mound. Her back arched as his fingers pinched a peak, his other fingers slipping back into her core. Her own hand tugged on his hair, causing him to shut his eyes and groan. "Kyoko, if you keep doing that... I won't be able to control myself."

"I can't help it!"

His pumping fingers and ministrations to her chest had her careening towards her climax. A long moan escaped her lips as she shuddered and rode the waves of her release, her hips rising and falling with each ebb. Her butt slid against the front of his pants with each pass.

"Kyoko!" He grabbed her hips, stilling them. "S-Stop, please."

The petite girl spun in his arms and crashed her lips onto his, grinning as thoughts buzzed through her head. 'Ha. That's cute if you think I'm gonna stop after I found one of your weaknesses... This is for all of the teasing, sempai.'

Her hand cupped his chin, stealing his lips once again then capturing his tongue with her own. She only released him to gasp for air, "Not a chance." She grinned. "It's my turn now, Ren."

It was his turn to be flustered as her hands splayed across his bare chest. "K-Kyoko!"

"Shh." Her hand slid under the bulge in his boxers, happy with his choice of sleepwear, or lack there of. She watched him with half-lidded eyes, licking her lips as the fire in her grew to a new level. "Dreams have nothing on this. Please Ren... I... I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good, too... Please..."

He placed his hands on either side of his face, placing a kiss on her nose. "I know you do, but if you continue, I may not be able to hold back any longer. I don't want that... I don't want to hurt you." He took a breath and growled next to her ear. "You have no idea how much I want to strip you and make you scream my name so loud, people on the street would hear." He tilted her chin towards him and grinned, "But that has to wait. If you touch me now..."

"I... I understand, Ren." She placed her hand over his. "Just... Promise me that you won't start something you can't finish."

He noticed the embers dancing in her eyes as she flicked her eyes up to meet his. Grinning, he dropped his tone and replied. "Oh? Ready again already?"

She kneeled over his thigh. "I don't want to if only I get pleasure..."

"Stop tempting me, I'm only a man Kyoko..." His hand tugged at her waistband as he fell onto his back, causing her to fall onto his chest. "But, I can make you feel good again."

A shiver ran down her spine and her tongue slid across her lips. "I like when you make me feel good."

A smirk played at his lips as he rolled over her, switching their positions. "To think you would act so naughty for me..."

"Isn't there a phrase... 'It's always the quiet ones'?"

He shook with laughter, "Kyoko, when are you ever quiet?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I am quiet."

"Really? Because I remember last week when you chased Kotonami-san down the hallway, crying."

"Fine." She went to get up, "Let's see if I let you in my pants ever again."

The man held back more laughter and gently pushed her back down, trailing kisses down her neck. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He whispered against her neck, licking a large portion of it, "I promise to make it up to you."

She felt his hands travel to her hips, tugging the material around them down her legs. When the clothing reached her feet, he tossed it to the floor, claiming her lips in a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth as fingers entered her, spreading her legs to give him more access.

He took full advantage of her position, driving his fingers into her so far that all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck, panting and moaning into it. After listening to her wordless moans, he decided it was time for his mouth to relocate. He gave her a final kiss as he slipped his fingers out of her. Brown eyes flicked to his and a whimper escaped her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet. Just wait and see."

He moved down her body, positioning himself between her spread legs. His hands lifted her legs onto his shoulders, locking eyes with her as his face inched closer to her womanhood. He grinned a blew a puff of air into her entrance, feeling her writhe and let out a cry. His breath cascading across her opening drove her to the edge of her patience. "Please! I can't take it anymore!"

He smirked and ran his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, feeling her breath hitch. Her eyes rolled back and she rocked her hips forward. Liking her reaction, he prodded her a few times before lapping and twisting his tongue around inside.

Only his name slipped out, all other formulation of words were lost. Her body acted on its own. Her fingers dug into his hair. Her hips rocked forward, driving her into his mouth. She wasn't sure what felt better, his tongue inside her and his fingers pressing her button, or his mouth around her button and his fingers pumping inside her. She could only moan and cry his name. As she rode the waves of her release, his lips crashed onto hers, stifling her cry. She could taste herself on him and deepened the kiss, breaking apart to gasp in air.

He chuckled and pulled her into his chest, planting a kiss on her jaw. "Did I beat the dream?"

She chuckled back. "You did more than beat it."

"Good."

"Ren?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Kyoko. We have to go see Jelly in the morning to switch back to normal."

She got up and found her shorts, slipping them back on. She cuddled into his chest, stifling a yawn. "Can I keep calling you Ren?"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Of course. That is, until you know my real name."

"That's right... Tsuruga Ren is your stage name..."

"Mmhm."

"What is your real name?"

He remained silent for a moment, contemplating his next move. "Kuon."

He glanced down when she didn't answer, finding her fast asleep in his arms. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Of course. Heh, good night Kyoko."

She buried her face into his chest. "Mmm, Corn."


End file.
